Ultimate Hunter Alliance
by DragonoftheEastblue
Summary: Demon hunters from across the realms have been called to fight. However, the reason for being called, and heeding the call is a mystery. What awaits them in a land that is alien to them? Time will tell. D.M.C, Alucard, Yusuke, Ichigo, Claire, Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

So I've had the idea for this fic for a few months now and started it but after losing my old USB with the original chapter i had to restart. Anyways this is a major crossover about some of the best monster hunters around. It's a simple idea but i really epic one in my opinion. But i'll let you guys decide. Warning you now, i have no idea when i'll be uploading this fic again. I just wanted to get the first chapter out and keep you guys happy till the next chapters come out. Cheers and enjoy.

Ultimate Hunter Alliance

Chapter 1: 7 of a Kind

It was a regular day at the Devil May Cry. Dante was napping in his chair with his arms folded, his legs on his desk, and a magazine covering his face. Suddenly the phone rang but Dante made no move to pick it up. From the back room Trish walked to the desk to pick up the phone knowing that the half-demon could care less. She lifted the phone off the receiver and brought it to her ear.

"Devil May Cry?" she said. She listened to the client then looked over at her partner. "No he's busy at the moment can I take a message?"

"_Yes I have a job for Mister Dante. Please make sure he hears this as soon as possible."_

"Oh and why is that?" asked Trish.

"_It's just that this job requires the son of Sparda's…unique abilities. I enjoyed his talents a few months back in Fortuna."_

Trish froze. "How did you-"

"_Time is of the essence Lady Trish._" said the man. "_The pay for this job is one thousand a day. Tell Mister Dante to come to my estate. Here are the directions._" Trish quickly wrote all of this down. A thousand a day? This could finally clear up their accumulating debt.

"_Please make sure that Mister Dante receives this," _he said,_ "Oh and Lady Trish. I will only give Mister Dante the job if Sir Nero also agrees to it." _Trish stood up straight and clenched her fist, snapping the pencil in her hand.

"Just who are you?"

"_My name is not important right now. Just make sure to tell the sons of Sparda of my request. Good day Lady Trish._" Then the phone went dead. Trish looked at the phone before hanging up herself. She looked over at Dante who was still napping. She hesitated for a moment, then placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Dante. Dante wake up."

The half demon groaned. He pulled down the magazine with his right hand and looked at his partner lazily. "What?"

"We just got a call for a job."

"…Did they say the password?"

"No…"

"Good Night."

"Dante," said Trish leaning forward. "This client knows about you and Sparda."

This got Dante's attention. "How much does he know?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"He knows about your family to some extent, and it seems he was watching us fight the Order of the Sword a few months back" Trish said.

"Soooo…" said Dante folding his arms and repositioning his legs, "How much am I being paid for this little gig?"

"One thousand a day."

Dante whistled. "This must be some job. Alright I'll do it" he said standing and moving to his devil arms. This job sound like a long haul so he was debating on which of his collection should he bring.

"One more thing," said Trish, "They only way we get the job is if Nero agrees to it too."

Dante clicked a magazine into Ivory, "The kid? Why?"

"He said this job required the power and skill of the Son's of Sparda" she replied. "Seems like you yet again have a rep to live up to."

"Seems that way" the half-demon said holstering his pistols. Trish then began to explain the directions to their client's estate. However Dante wasn't paying attention as he was looking over his collection of Devil Arms. He grasped Gilgamesh and grinned as he had grown attached to this Arm and slipped it under his coat. He reached for Force Edge but had second thoughts. He grasped the handle of Pandora and placed it in his coat. After learning more of its 666 forms he was eager to test them out on some Devils.

"Did you get all of that?" asked Trish.

Dante attached Rebellion to his back and turned to face his partner. "Sure." Trish simply folded her arms and gave him a look.

"Here" she said giving him the piece of paper with the directions.

"Thanks very much" he said snatching the paper and slide it into his pocket. He walked over to his motorcycle and was about to mount it when he was stopped.

"**Wait!**"

"**Take us with you!**"

Dante's groaned recognizing who it was. "What did I say about talking?"

"**It has been so long since we last tasted the thrill of battle…**" said Agni.

"**So take us with you so we can fight like we did together all those years ago!**" said Rudra. Dante sighed. As annoying as they were, they were strong Devil Arms and could come in handy. With any luck they could bug Nero instead of him on this mission.

"Fine" he said. But before the swords could respond, the half-breed cut in. "But on one condition. And that would be?"

"**No…**" began Agni.

"…**taking**" finished Rudra.

"Perfect" said Dante with a straight face. He walked over and picked them up and attacked them to his waist. He jumped back onto his bike and revved it up.

"Try not to get lost" said Trish.

"Oh please like I could get lost" laughed Dante. He gave his bike gas and roared forward blasted the doors of the Devil May Cry and drove up the street.

"Wrong way!" shouted Trish. Suddenly Dante pulled an impressive turn and sped towards the opposite direction. Trish placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. She closed the doors and walked back to the desk and lifted the phone off the receiver. She began to dial a number with a grin on her face. Someone needed to hear this.

xXx

Nero yawned as he stepped out of the bathroom. He had a towel around his neck and was drying his hair. He was only wearing a pair of pants and made his way to the couch of his small apartment. He leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoyed the quiet morning.

"Did you finish your shower?" asked a small voice. Nero looked towards the kitchen to see Kyrie standing there. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a grey tank-top with her hair up, and the warm smile Nero had fallen for. He smiled back and stood up. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ya do you need it?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No I showered this morning."

"Morning? Wait what time is it?"

"Quarter to noon."

"Geez" he said, "Why did you let me sleep so late Kyrie?"

She smiled blushing, "Well…you're pretty cute when you sleep and I didn't want to wake you." Nero couldn't help smiling. This was the kind nature that he fell for in the first place. He lowered his head and kissed her gently on the lips. Kyrie responded with a kiss of her own and placed her hands onto his bare chest. Nero broke the kiss for a moment to softly kiss his girlfriend's neck.

Kyrie giggled, "That tickles Nero!"

"I know" he smiled. He quickly picked her up bridal style making them both laugh. They fell onto the couch with Kyrie in Nero's lap and returned to their soft kissing. However to their dismay, there was a knock at the door.

"Nero…there's…someone…at…the door" said the red head between kisses.

"So?" said the half-breed nonchalantly. Kyrie giggled as she gently pushed him back. Nero reluctantly let go and pondered whether or not to kill whoever it was at the door. Kyrie unlocked the latch and opened the door.

"Oh it's you…Dante."

"Dante?" said Nero standing up.

"Hey kid how's it going?" said Dante giving him a small wave. He then looked at the younger half-breed's bare chest and the flustered cheeks of his girlfriend. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No" replied Kyrie.

"Yes" said Nero folding his arms, having no shame showing his annoyance.

"Ha!" laughed Dante, "Sorry bout that kids."

"Why are you here Dante?" asked Nero seriously. Though he was still annoyed he and Kyrie had been interrupted, he was glad to finally see him again.

"What? I can't visit my favorite knight every once in a while?" asked the demon hunter in mock surprise. "Where's the love? Can I get a hug?"

"Dante" said Nero growing more and more annoyed.

"Alright alright I'll keep it short and sweet. Truth be told I'm here on business. A client of mine says he'll pay me one thousand a day for a job; but only if you accept the job too."

"A thousand a day?" repeated Nero is surprise, "Some extra money would be nice."

It was then that Kyrie gave him a look. Ever since she moved into his apartment, Nero had always been worried about money. There was no need to be since the city of Fortuna saw Nero as a hero and overlooked the fact he was half demon. They even brought offerings to thank him. The very apartment they were living in was free as the landlord wasn't even charging them.

"What's the catch?" asked Nero, "Why do I have to accept this job too?"

"Don't know. All he said was that it required the abilities of the sons of Sparda. He was watching us when we fought that order of yours. Speaking of which is that still around?"

"Ya. Everyone still believes in your old man" said Nero, "Is he really going to come back?"

Dante sighed. "If he was still alive he would at least have given me or my brother a call. I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"A-Are you saying that everyone is praying…for nothing?" asked Kyrie holding her hands to her chest. The older half-breed looked at her with a sympathetic face.

"Pretty much. But who am I to say what someone should or shouldn't believe in? If it helps them sleep at night by all means pray."

"Well, you are his son" pointed out Nero.

"Point taken" nodded Dante. "So…you comin' or not kid?"

"I don't know" he said looking at his girlfriend "Should I?"

"Well," said Kyrie, "You have been pretty bored since you defeated His Holiness…"

"I-I haven't been bored" said Nero quickly, fearing Kyrie meant he was already bored of their relationship, "It's just that I missed some action that's all. If you want me to stay I'll stay."

"I'd like that but I don't want to stop you from having fun."

"Well-"

"Oh geez," said Dante placing his hands on his hips, "Don't tell me you two are already at _that_ part of the relationship."

"What part?" asked Nero looking at his fellow half-breed.

"You know the" he held up his hand not sure how to explain, "clingy cuddly part."

Nero scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly, "Ya I guess we are. So, I'm going?"

"I think you should" said Kyrie with a warm smile.

"Alright. Better get dressed then" he said turning for his bed room and shut the door behind him.

"You're a good girl you know that?" said Dante out of character, "He's lucky to have someone like you to look after him."

"Thank you" she said with a little pink in her cheeks. "And Mister Dante, can you please look after him?"

"Sure. I'll bring him home in one piece."

"I'd much rather have him back alive" said Kyrie seriously.

Dante gave her a small smile, "Don't worry."

Suddenly, the door of Nero's room opened revealing dressed once again in the clothes he wore during the fight for Fortuna along with his sword Red Queen on his back and his 3-shot revolver Blue Rose at his waist. "Alright let's go" he said with enthusiasm.

"Great. Well take my bike" said Dante.

"Don't worry I got my own. It's in the garage."

The two half-demons exited the apartment and headed outside. Dante sat on his motorcycle and began to reeve it up while Nero when to fetch his. Dante kicked his bike to life, which gave an old roar before idling. Suddenly he heard a younger but louder purr of a bike engine much like that of a Harley. Dante looked behind him to see Nero emerge form the garage on a much better kept motorcycle and parked next to his. He let his bike idle as he dismounted and let down the kickstand.

"You sure you'll be ok?" asked Nero walking up to his girlfriend.

"I'll be fine don't worry" she said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too" he replied. They then melted into a passionate kiss; unlike the one they shared on their living room couch.

"Hey kids, there'll be plenty of time to do that later" called Dante.

"I have to go" Nero said.

"Mmm" said Kyrie. Nero turned to his bike but at the last moment turned back to have one last kiss.

"I'll be back I promise" he said then walked to his bike and mounted it kicking up the kickstand.

"**So you are the one the master speaks so highly of.**"

Nero looked down I confusion to see Agni and Rudra strapped to Dante's waist.

"**Yes!**" said Rudra, **"The half-demon with the demonic arm and the one who now wields the sword of Vergil."**

Nero leaned back in his seat with an odd smile on his face. Hearing that Dante spoke of him in high regards meant he left a good impression on him. Since Nero did want to be more like him, knowing this made him feel a little more sure of himself. Dante however was not so pleased.

"You two are this close" he said holding up his right hand with his thumb and index finger showing only a couple of centimetres. This shut them up quickly. "Nice bike."

"Thanks. Yours is nice too."

"Thanks."

"Want me to tune it?"

"Shut up and drive" said Dante giving his bike gas and took off down the street. Nero grinned as that counted as payback for interrupting his make-out session with Kyrie. He then gave his own bike gas and sped off after his friend, eager to fight demons and devils alike.

xXx

"Turn here!" called Dante. Nero nodded and together they turned left. But both of them suddenly stopped.

"You sure that was the right place to turn?" asked Nero.

"I'm positive. See for yourself" said Dante tossing him the directions. Nero caught the piece of paper and began to read it and retracted their steps. But he saw that they had followed the directions correctly.

"Looks like that mysterious client of yours was just pulling your chain" said Nero, "Cause there's nothing here but dead end." In front of them was and old stone wall ten feet high covered with vines and bushes. In the centre was a very decorated arch way that resembled a small Hel-Gate. "And look at the rest of these directions. None of these streets exist. Let's go back Dante."

Dante gritted his teeth, "Dammit!"

The two half-demons turned their motorcycles around and were about to return to their residences when the arch began to pulse demonic energy. They looked behind them just in time to see the arch burst out red light, completely engulfing them and causing them to shield their eyes. When the light finally calmed down, the two demon hunters opened their eyes and looked around. Other than the stonewall and arch, which was now behind them, everything was different. The streets, the architecture and the sky were not the same when they went through the arc.

"Hey look" said Dante pointing above them. Nero looked up to see a street name. He looked down at the paper with their directions and saw it was the next point.

"Well" said Nero still a little uncomfortable, "Looks like he wasn't trying to pull a fast one after all." They both gave their bikes gas and continued on their way. After another 15 minutes of driving, they finally arrived at their destination. It was a very large and old looking mansion with tall iron gates and a large drive way.

"Looks like the house of a rich client to me" said Nero. Dante gave a small snort and moved his bike to the large gates. When Nero did the same, there was a small beep and a small access panel appeared.

"**Identification Please**" it said.

"Id?" repeated Nero looking at his friend. He turned to the panel giving it a shot. "Nero."

"**Access Denied**" it said.

"Great what do we do know?" he asked.

"Let me try" said Dante leaning to the panel. It beeped again sensing someone near it.

"**Identification Please.**"

"Dante son of Sparda."

"**Access Granted**" said the robotic voice unlocking the gates, letting them open slowly. "**Welcome Mister Dante.**"

Dante gave Nero a nod and they both began rolling their bikes up the driveway. When they reached the large garage doors, the robotic voice spoke again.

"**Would you like to place your modes of transport in the garage?**" The garage doors opened revealing a large array of motorbikes, cars and trucks. Dante whistled.

"This guy knows how to ride in style" he said leaded his bike though the path on the left to the only available spots.

"Don't you think this I all little bit suspicious?" asked Nero pointing at the parking spots which had a sign with their names on them.

"Sure but there's nothing to say this guy is trying to kill us or anything. Let's go ahead and meet our employer shall we?" The two half-breeds walked out of the garage which automatically closed behind them. They walked up the large staircase to the oak doors of the mansion. Dante tried the door knob which he found was unlocked and opened the door. When they stepped inside they saw the amazingly decorated interior which was as old inside as it was outside. But then something caught their eye. Sitting on a small table was a man about Nero's age wearing an old red kimono and samurai pants. He had long white hair and a pair of white dog ears on his head. He noticed them and raised his head.

"You're a half-demon" he said.

"So are you" said Dante walking towards him. "Name's Dante."

"Inuyasha" he said, "And you?"

"Nero" replied the young half-breed. "We're you hired to kill demons too?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Ya. I got a letter saying someone needed a strong demon slayer with 'unique abilities'. Whatever the hell that means."

The Sons of Sparda looked at it each other. They had gotten the same sales pitch. Dante then turned to Inuyasha.

"Say kid, are you by any chance from another world?"

"Ya why do you ask?"

Dante smirked. Things were starting to get interesting.

Suddenly behind them came the sounds of a very heated argument. They turned around just in time to see the main doors open revealing a pair of teenage boys bickering furiously. One was shorter with black hair, strong build and clenched teeth while the other has a slim build with orange hair and had an intense frown on his face. Right before their argument could escalate, Nero interrupted them.

"Hey sorry to ask questions but are you two half-demons with experience hunting demons?"

The teenagers stopped their argument and looked at the white haired teen.

"Sure I hunt demons every now and then but that's only because they're too stupid and piss me off or someone's willing to pay me. And I'm full-demon; name's Yusuke Urameshi" said the shorter one.

"My name's Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm a Shinigami and I hunt down creatures called Hollows not demons" said the other teenager.

"Are you two from some other world?" asked Inuyasha.

"We're from a country called Japan."

"What era?"

"Era?" asked Ichigo.

"Ya I'm from the Sengoku Era" replied Inuyasha.

"The Warring Provinces Era? That was 400 years ago" said Ichigo in disbelief.

"I'm guessing you're from the modern era."

"And what makes you say that?"

"My wife's from then."

Before the Japanese teens could ask anymore questions, the main doors opened again revealing a young woman with silver hair dressed in armour with a claymore on her back. Dante wolf-whistled and walked over to her greeting her the way he always did when it came to women. However she completely ignored him and walked to the centre of the room.

"Where is the man that hired me?" she asked.

"I'd like to know that too" said Inuyasha.

"Then you shall know" said a powerful voice. The group of demon slayers turned around to see a man about six feet and seven inches tall dressed entirely in black standing at top of the grand staircase. He had black, slightly feral looking hair growing past his shoulders and a black leather eyepatch over his left eye. The only article of clothing he wore that wasn't black was his crimson red tie, nestled nicely under his chin. To add even more flare to his attire, he carried a long black walking stick with a silver dragon head handle held gingerly in his left hand.

"It seems we're one short but no matter" he said descending the staircase, "Follow me to the dinning hall."

Nero decided to speak out. "Hey, mind telling us what's going on here? We've got some questions for you."

"All in due time Sir Nero, all in due time" he replied casually and continued on his way. The group very reluctantly followed him knowing he would not speak unless they played his game. Though at least half of them had already decided they would pound it out of him if he didn't tell them what they wanted to hear, they were rather curious to who this man was and what was the reason for hiring such a large number of skilled monster hunters.

After a short walk, the man in black open a pair of doors to a rather large dinning hall already set for eight. He then seated himself at the head of the table and motion for them to do the same. Still reluctant, they obeyed his wishes. Dante sat closest to him on his right along with Nero and Inuyasha, and Yusuke, Ichigo and Claire sat on his left. Before he took any questions which he knew they had a great deal of, he fished out a small box of cigars and took one for himself. He offered one to Yusuke who declined holding up a pack of cigarettes. Yusuke bit into his back for a cigarette but was having trouble finding his lighter. The man in black snapped the fingers on his left hand which ignited the young man's cigarette. He then pressed the end of his cigar into the thumb on his left hand causing it to ignite as well. He took a few puffs to make sure it was burning properly then took a long drag, then allowing the smoke to exit his lips.

At this point the group was expecting him to speak but he did not. The minutes ticked by and the silence was not broken. The man in black then decided to check his pocket-watch that was located in a small pocket on his midsection. Things had now gone on for long enough.

"That's it!" shouted Inuyasha rising to his feet. "I ain't got all day! Either you tell us what we want to know or I'm gonna cut your damn head off!"

"30 more seconds" said the man entirely unaffected by the half-demon's threat. He gazed at his watch as the seconds ticked away. When only a few were left he slid his watch back into his pocket and looked up.

"Welcome to my home, Count" he said to the doors of the dinning hall. His guests turned their heads to see the doors open revealing a man 6'3" tall dressed completely in crimson red and a pair of orange tinted glasses. (a/n: Never knew Dante was taller than Alucard. Surprising.)

"My apologises for being late" he said.

"No need you're right on time. Have a seat" replied the man in black gesturing to the empty seat at the foot of the table. The Count gave a small nod and slid into his chair resting his elbow on the armrests and his fingers interlocked. "Now then let's begin. My name is Doctor Maximillion Abraham Wolfgang. I have hired you all for your abilities, your expertise and your track record with the monsters that plague the world. Now I know you are all considered monsters by most humans but I find that it takes one, to handle one. Humans are generally weak and frail; both the mind and the body. There are exceptions mind you but that is rare. It is because of this that I have requested you all to be here, you all being the best at what you do. Mister Dante and Sir Nero, the Sons of Sparda, the demon who turned against his own kind for the sake of humanity. Lord Inuyasha, the son of the great Dog demon Inu no Taishō, the Lod of the Western Lands considered to be the strongest of his era. King Yusuke and King Ichigo, two humans given the task of saving their worlds from supernatural beings who they would then join and surpass them all. Lady Claire, a claymore who is by rank the weakest, but by far the one with the most potential. And last but not least, Count Alucard, formally and better known as Count Dracula King of Vampires and Vlad the Impailor.

The reason I have hired you all is not to praise you no matter how much you deserve it, is because I need your help."

The Hunters looked at their employer with caution; minus Alucard who found it rather amusing. This Doctor knew a little too much about them and it was beginning to feel this was all some elaborate trap. Once again, they weren't able to ask him any questions as he snapped his fingers causing several young woman dressed in maid uniform carrying diner trays. Each of them were served a meal except Alucard who was given a glass and bottle that appeared to be wine. Dante grinned at his pizza as it was completely olive free. Ichigo looked curiously at Claire's portion as it was rather small. When they began eating, the Doctor began to speak again.

"For your payments, like I said is one thousand a day. Lady Claire" he said turning to the young Claymore who had already finished eating, "I know about the policy of your organization but I am not paying them for this service. I am paying you. So even if a man in black appears to collect the payment he will be refused. Savvy?"

Claire nodded. If she didn't have personal things to take care of she would have been a stickler for the rules. Nero then asked a question both he any the others wanted answered.

"Just how long is this job anyway? How long are we going to stay here?"

The Doctor surprising shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. It could be over quickly, though unlikely, or could take several weeks. I don't want to wipe them all out as it is both impossible and a danger. I merely want to thin the heard to more manageable numbers. Savvy?"

Nero nodded but wasn't perfectly happy with the answer. It seemed some of the others were also unsure as there was a pause of silence.

"I need to make a call" the knight finally said. Yusuke and Ichigo said the same. Doctor Wolfgang told them where the phone was located and the trio left together.

"Mind if I use it first?" asked Yusuke. The others didn't mind. Yusuke gave them his thanks and lifted the phone off the receiver. He wasn't sure if the number he was going to dial was going to work, especially if they were really in a different world than his own. But he tried never the less and was relived when the call connected. After two tones the phone on the other end was opened.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Hey Keiko it's me."

"Yusuke! Where are you? We were going to the beach today."

"I know" he said taking a breath. "Listen Keiko there's something I need to tell you. I just got a really good job offer."

"Really? How good?" she asked curiously.

"About 77,000 a day." (a/n: that's the current conversion rate with the USD.)

"77,000! Yusuke that's great!"

Yusuke took another breath. "There's one thing. I don't know how long I'll be away. It could be days or weeks." The demon king waited for Keiko to respond but she didn't. Was she too mad to speak?

"Keik-"

"Yusuke" she said in a small voice. "Why do you keep leaving me?"

Yusuke closed his eyes, feeling her words dig deep. "Keiko."

"Everytime I think you're home to say you take off again without telling me anything. I just wish that you'd-"

"Keiko" he said strongly, "I swear I won't be gone long this time. I'll come back."

"Yusuke…" Keiko said in a voice that cut deep into Yusuke's heart "We just got married."

"I know. I'll come back soon. I promise."

There was another pause of silence before Keiko spoke up in her strong voice.

"I've already waited for you for three years Yusuke Urameshi!" she said making her husband imagine she pointing at the phone. "Don't you dare make me wait any longer."

"I know I know" he said laughing. "I love you."

"I love you" she said before hanging up the phone. Yusuke sighed and he placed the phone back onto the receiver. That was harder than he expected.

"Girlfriend?" asked Nero casually.

Yusuke shook his head a little, "Nah, wife."

Both Nero and Ichigo recoiled slightly.

"Wife?" echoed Ichigo, "How old are you?"

"18."

"Isn't that a little young?" asked Nero half-serious.

"I guess but I promised her" said Yusuke sticking his hands in his pockets and walked back to the dinning hall. The other teens watched him leave still surprised by his words. Ichigo then said Nero could call before him as he was only calling his family. Nero nodded and took the phone and dialled the number of his apartment. When it connected he smiled hearing his girlfriend's soft voice.

"Hey Kyrie" he said.

"Nero! Are you alright? Why are you calling me already?" she said worried.

"It's ok, everything's ok" he said calming her down. "I just wanted to tell you more about this job. It's going to keep me busy for quiet a while and I don't know when I'll be coming home. Do you want me to refuse the job?"

"No" she said "It wouldn't be fair to Dante."

"But what about-"

"I'll be fine" she said reassuringly. "Just go have fun."

Nero wasn't completely convinced. "Are you sure?"

There was a moment of silence. "No" she admitted. "I miss you already and I want you home but…I know you want to fight. Just come back to me safely."

"I will" he swore, "I will. I love you Kyrie."

"I love you too Nero."

Nero hung up after their heartfelt goodbye and passed the phone to Ichigo. The substitute Shinigami took the phone thanking his future colleague and prepared to dial. But he froze. For some reason he didn't know which number to dial. It wasn't because he forgot his own number, something was holding him back. Then, his finger began to move on its own and dialled a number. It rang 7 times before connecting.

"Moshi moshi?" said a soft female voice.

"Ah Inoue" said Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun! Gomennasai! If I had known it was you I would have gotten out of the bath sooner."

Ichigo quickly did his best to repress images of Orihime in the bath. Which he failed at miserably.

"Th-That's alright. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you Kurosaki-kun?"

"I'm fine."

There was then an uncomfortable pause of silence. Ichigo wasn't sure what to say next as the reason he called her was about his job offer and he knew it should be his family he should be calling. Orihime was also unsure of what as going on as it was he who called her. But being the kind of girl she was, she asked him politely why he called.

"Ano Kurosaki-kun. May I ask why you called me?"

"Hmm? Oh ah" he said a little panicked, "I called wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Of course Kurosaki-kun. What is it?"

"I got a job offer for ¥77,000 a day. Could you call my family and tell them about it. I don't know how long I'll be gone for but I'll call them later."

"Wow that's amazing Kurosaki-kun! I'll call them right away. What's your home number?"

He thanked her and told her his number. She wrote it down and wished him luck. But before she hung up Ichigo spoke up.

"Ano Inoue" he said, "When I get back, can we talk about something?"

"Mmm. About what?"

"It's not that important but I want to talk about it face to face."

"Alright then. Gambatte Kurosaki-kun! Sayonara."

"Ah Sayonara" he said hanging up. He let out a sigh. What did he just do? He was just trying to avoid the inevitable. And why did he ask to speak with her when he returned? He wouldn't be able to speak with her. The reason why he needed to talk with her was something he wasn't ready for. But, he didn't even know when he would return. He would surely think of something by then. He walked back to the dinning hall, hoping things got better from here on out.

At the dinning hall, Yusuke had a question he wanted answered.

"Are you really a vampire?" he asked Alucard.

The old vampire king grinned. "Yes I am" he said uncorking his bottle and poured himself a glass. The others immediately knew it was blood.

"But are you really Dracula?" Yusuke asked.

Alucard took a slip of blood and leaned back in his chair. "I haven't gone by that name in a long time" he said as if he was reminiscing. Before the young demon could ask any more questions, Wolfgang asked for the attention.

"Now then my friends. How about we get down to business" he said with his arms wide. "Do you all accept my offer?"

Dante snorted, "With the pay you're giving and the fact that this will kill my boredom. It'd be crazy to refuse. What about you kid?"

"I'm down" said Nero.

"Same here" said Yusuke cracking his knuckles. "All these damn jobs I've had to do paid jack shit and left me without working up a sweat. I want some fun."

"Ah" said Ichigo folding his arms "I wouldn't want my skills to get rusty with all the small fry Hollows."

"I need to keep my claws sharp don't I?" said Inuyasha with a grin.

"As long as you keep your promise then I accept" said Claire.

"I could use a little work out" said Alucard with a small chuckle.

The Doctor grinned. "Well then, Allon-ez!"

* * *

><p>So that's that. I hope you like this idea. Though like my other new stories, it won't be updated very often.<p>

Now there were a few other hunters that I thought of adding but they didn't make the cut. Beet the Vandel Buster, Kekkashi, D-Grey Man, Soul Eater and Tegami Bachi. All very good series but they all lack the grit and grim I desire for this fic. I'm still on the fence about Ao No Exorcist though. And then I'm still waiting for that last guy to reply to my letter.

xXx

At a hotel room in Madrid, a woman opened a letter and read it quickly.

"Something wrong Ada?" asked a tall man with blond hair and two champagne glasses in his hands.

Ada crumpled up the letter and tossed it into a small garbage bin. "Nope. Nothing Leon" she said walking to him and took a glass.

xXx

Shouldn't take too long I guess.


	2. This Fic Will Be Deleted

Hello my faithful readers. I have bad news. Due to FF's insane censorship plan most if not all my fics will be deleted. If you want to read my work follow me on Twitter to learn where I'll be reposting. I never thought things would get this bad. Let's hope we can pull through together.

/dragonofeastblu

-Nick, DragonoftheEastblue


End file.
